Lessons
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Random scene set between OotP and HBP. Draco takes Legilimency lessons from his dear Aunt Bella...Drabble


A/N- Okay, so much thanks to my plot bunny, Slinky! This is a random scene sat sometime during Half-Blood Prince. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. They all belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Lessons**

"_Legilimes_!" Aunt Bella said, prodding her wand in my direction…we were only about four feet apart.

But it was effective, nonetheless. I felt my knees buckle as memories that I had not lived through in a while flooded my mind. I saw the cat I tortured when I was seven…tortured being used loosely. I only dipped his paws in the water over and over…nothing else, I swear. I remembered being afraid of the dark and curling up in bed with Mother, Father looking quite angry at the prospect of me sharing the bed. I remembered receiving my letter to Hogwarts…and hearing Father sniff lightly, "Wish it could have been Durmstrang…"

And I couldn't fight the flow. Didn't matter; it stopped soon enough. Aunt Bellatrix sighed, a little growl under her tones.

"Draco, you're not trying," she hissed. "Legilimency is vital in being a Death Eater. It's the difference between a loyalist to the Dark Lord and a blood traitor. Concentrate! I am getting tired of reliving your childhood!"

I sneered, pushing my longer—Mum shall be pushing me for a trim here soon—blond hair out of my eyes.

"I _am_ trying, Aunt. We've only been at this for a few days, for Merlin's sakes!"

In a move that used to make me swear that she was a vampire when I was younger, Aunt Bella was suddenly in front of me, the tip of her wand on the tip of my nose. She smiled, but not kindly, like an aunt should at her only nephew.

"Are you back-talking again, dearest Draco?" she whispered.

I gulped. I still had vivid memories—which she had taken to digging out every once in a while—of the last time I had "back-talked" Aunt Bellatrix.

"No," I said simply. "No, Aunt Bella."

She smiled and skipped back a few paces with a laugh. "Thought not. Now, let us try again."

I planted my feet and was not surprised when she broke through my defenses again. More memories from times long ago. Again and again they played until, finally, they ended with a hiss.

"You have a lot of memories of Cissa," she commented, lightly.

I knew this was going nowhere good. I chose to remain silent. She continued.

"Tck, tck. Won't she be unhappy to know that her Draco has let her down? Again. And don't argue with me, I've seen your memories…your disappointments. No wonder she cares so little about you."

I snarled. "Liar!"

The spell was cast again, but I pushed back. Now, it was Aunt Bella's mind I saw…and I didn't like it. I thought that _I_ had been a wicked child! I was seeing her at aged nine…and already I counted five felonies. Then, before she could break the connection, I caught a glimpse of another memory. Mum and Professor Snape, kneeling with their arms interlocked. A spell was being performed.

"Enough!" Aunt Bella shouted, and the memories ended.

"What was that spell?" I asked as she struggled to catch her breath.

She shook her head. "Never mind it," she snapped.

I strode forward, getting in her face as she had so often gotten in mine. "Answer me! I've heard of that spell…what is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's an Unbreakable Vow. Do you even know what that is, Draco?"

I did.

"Why was Mum making an Unbreakable with Snape?"

Bellatrix didn't answer. After a moment of thought on my part, she didn't have to. I shuffled through my memories on my own this time and recalled the night I had gotten my first mission from the Dark Lord…the horrorstruck look on Mum's face. Her eyes, red from tears she was beyond shedding. I blinked and backed off. Turning, I stared at my aunt over my shoulder.

"I know what it means," I said, beginning to leave the room. "It means that you _are_ a liar."

I didn't stop, even when her stern voice tried to call me back. I wanted no more lessons from her. I went upstairs to pack my things, dreading even more now my return to Hogwarts. But...I thought grimly...at least I knew Mum cared. Lesson learned.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, random scene fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
